Living in a World of Pain
by PeanutButterCouch
Summary: Four Diamonds have now been reduced to three. A Diamond of Blue who lives in the past, a Diamond of yellow who burns with hatred, and a Diamond of white who tries to file away all the pain. So many memories, and so much pain with no healthy way to cope. Three volcanoes, on the brink of eruption. One-shot


Living in a World of Pain

They could all still remember her; they had all been quite close, thousands of years ago. "Almost too close", they would all jokingly say. The shades of pink, blue, yellow, and white seemed to be constantly swirling around each other, locked in a beautiful dance of harmony, but it seemed fate had other plans for the intertwined colors. The gem of a daring pink had been granted jurisdiction over the lush depths of a planet of green, but it seemed it was not to be.

All at once the threatening words of mutiny were everywhere. That is, everywhere but around the gem they were directed at. The beautiful gem of pink sat unperturbed upon her ignorant throne, not knowing of the murderous plans until it was too late. The forces of a disgusting rebel had made a stand, they had chosen their side. All at once her great armies had dwindled to almost nothing. Her rule was being threatened, that much was clear. She did not know however, that she herself was also coming to a end.

Her armies fought valiantly, but it seemed victory was not meant to be. She was left with only a small army to protect her now, and every day she grew more wary of even them. Her sole confidant was now her trustworthy pearl. Every moment of her lingering days was spent pouring her soul into words and feeding them to the delicate, fragile being, with the hope that through her, she might live on; something that the Diamond knew she couldn't do. When it came to the Diamond's last moments, she fought bravely, but a gem of the color of roses ultimately was victorious. With that, all remaining forces fled, running to a home that had no place for them, a home that only took them in from pity, and possibly the thought of punishment. The flocks of unknowing gems fled to their ships. For many, they were ships that would take them to a home they never knew and could never be understood by.

* * *

She was in pain. The blue Diamond's every waking moment was spent torturing in the pit of self-pity and despair. Her gem was consumed with a darkness that no gem could ever lift, no matter how hard they tried. She would give them credit for that much. Her pearl was always running around, trying to keep her occupied, and her fellow Diamonds had tried for a time to help her, but nothing seemed to help. She was left to the bitter loneliness of a cruel fate; stranded on an island and never to be found. Her emotions had left her alone, nothing could console her. Every day was filled with the gruesome remembrance of her fellow Diamond's fate. Every day was filled with her knowing that she could have done something more to help.

All under her Command knew of their Diamond's fragility and tried to not be the one to break her thin stretch of sanity. She had become enamored with anything that was the deceased Diamond's and was content to leave everything as she left it. No one was to ever speak badly of the dead Diamond, for the fear of becoming dead too. Their Diamond became enamored with the thought that if perhaps she kept the pink Diamond's legacy going, she would come back to them too. Her life was a chasm, and she was content to be swallowed by it.

* * *

She was constantly numb. Nothing seemed to affect her state of mind now. The only emotions she could feel were ones that the gem of yellow would rather not feel. When her mind was not completely numb, she was consumed with a anger that would leave anyone else a burnt-out husk of what they once were. 'But I am not anyone else' became her mantra, her constant thought as she stared at the pink Diamond's former soldiers, her prayer as she looked upon the blue Diamond's pool of misery, her only thought as she screamed from the depths of her gem, into the bottomless pit of her being. Appearing in control was her only savior.

Punishment became her favorite outlet. With every mistake, she had a punishment waiting for the gems under her control. It became her personal goal to break all who opposed her or her beliefs, and she would relish every second of it. She became obsessed with the thought of destroying the forces of the one who destroyed one of her own. She was obsessed with revenge on those 'Crystal Gems' and she had no reason to stop. Driving her forces like never before, she had prepared some delightful surprises for her new obsession and she couldn't wait to wipe them off of the face of her star maps.

* * *

She was constantly busy. The Diamond of pure white never had a spare moment for anything other than work. It had been this way since... well perhaps it is better not to say. At one time she was more relaxed, was more invested in her subject's lives, but now her only thought was order. For everything to be normal there had to be structure, discipline, and uniformity. Everything had to be perfect for life to be as it was intended to be. Every gem in its place and everything in its place. She had no time for anything that was out of the ordinary, anything different than her own standards. 'If everything is in its place, life will fall into place' was her own motto; she stuck religiously to it.

Under the surface of her cold demeanor was a fragile pane of glass separating her emotions from her thoughts. She knew she should not feel, but she never seemed to stop feeling. Small drips of her sorrows would leak through the miniscule fractures in the glass, splattering into her consciousness. 'She wouldn't want this' and 'I miss her' were of a few of the thoughts to leak through. But she was determined to plug all of her cracks with the towering piles of work to be done. She may feel now, but maybe structure and work would put an end to it.

* * *

Three gems; three tortured Diamonds. A Diamond of Blue, who lives in the past, a Diamond of yellow, who burns with hatred, and a Diamond of white, who tries to file away all the pain. So many memories, and so much pain with no healthy way to cope. Three volcanoes, on the brink of eruption. What could be their trigger?


End file.
